


Soft

by roseywoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Wrote this on a whim, for nahyuck nation, jaemin praising hyucks japanese, mentions of markhyuck, mentions of noren, renjun jeno jisung are just briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseywoo/pseuds/roseywoo
Summary: jaemin was always waiting. but he wouldn't mind waiting if it was for donghyuck.(its not an angst fic i just suck at summaries)it is self-indulgent for my nahyuck needs and i just needed to express my love for hyucks japanese.





	Soft

jaemin was always waiting.

he always found himself in the recording room couches, with a jacket or beanie clutched in his hands, that almost always didn't belong to him.

it became a routine at most.

so much, that jaemin barely even registers that he's already inside, seated on the faded gray couches, a familiar jacket folded haphazardly on his lap, and his phone screen on.

jaemin pauses.

he looks up to see donghyuck in the recording booth, nodding his head to the beat that was playing, _**100**_ probably. one of the japanese tracks for their albums.

it was a pretty song, the general idea was about a break up, and that they were doing so well without the other.

frankly, jaemin doesn't even care, wouldn't, actually. the 127 hyungs are singing the song after all, and jaemin knows they'll do a wonderful job on it.

what he does care about however, is the smaller male inside the booth, who was softly mouthing the lyrics and tasting the pronunciation of japanese on his tongue.

there's a small smile slipping onto jaemin's face as he observes lee donghyuck. his unit member and boyfriend.

the small, honey-haired boy with beautiful vocals, and an equally beautiful expanse of tanned skin was na jaemin's.

jaemin has taken to waiting for his boyfriend to finish recording, as promotions for the 127 unit were drawing close, and hyuck would be whisked away in a flurry of promotions, photoshoots and mv recording that he wouldnt get to see the other until it was their turn to promote again.

back to hyuck, his boyfriend was wearing one of the hoodies jaemin clearly remembers just newly washing it the day before and placing it at the bottom of his clothes.

jaemin shakes his head, by now, he knows it would be practically impossible to deterr hyuck from his hoodie scavenging. last time he tried, donghyuck had resorted to wearing mark's.

needless to say, jaemin had been very jealous, and retaliated by sticking very close to renjun, who was happy to indulge him while still remaining faithful to jeno.

they hadn't talked to each other for a week because they've both been overcome with jealous fits, and really, jaemin had insisted he had no fault.

after all, jaemin had the longest crush on donghyuck, ever since their trainee days. he was elated to debut with his friend in the same unit.

but then the incident with his back happened.

he had to stay back and recuperate while watching his crush grow closer with mark. they were starting to be shipped by the fans, and jaemin felt annoyed and saddened.

of course, during those times, hyuck and the rest of the dreamies were keeping in touch with him. he was almost relieved when hyuck had mentioned the falling-out he had with mark during their promotions for cherry bomb and we young.

it was sort of sick.

but now, jaemin can't help but be sort of thankful for himself, because he really tried his best to get better. so he could be with donghyuck and the others.

it was also during his recuperating period that he became close friends with huang renjun, and they liked to talk about anything and everything.

it was through renjun that he found out that mark apparently tried to confess to donghyuck but it didn't go so well, and they ended up fighting. however it didn't end so badly, as mark was happy being single, for now.

renjun himself was in a relationship with jeno. and they don't have any plans of breaking up, even with the ordeal they had to go through with markhyuck's antics during the we young era.

"nana" the soft nasal voice greeted his ears.

donghyuck.

"hi duckie, ready to go?" he asked, already knowing the answer. donghyuck smiles gently, eyes tired. "yes, i'm beat" donghyuck replied.

jaemin stood up, now looking down at his shorter boyfriend. he unfolded the jacket that he was holding in his arms. he put it around donghyuck's shoulders and wrapped it tightly around the other.

"come" he held his hand out, and felt his heart swell with how languidly donghyuck took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"it's late nana, why didn't you go home?" donghyuck asked him through yawns. they had bid the producer good-bye and immediately left after the producer had given hyuck some tips for the recording again tomorrow.

jaemin chuckled fondly, pressing a feather light on hyuck's feathery hair. the older male really dyed it a lot, but the honey-brown color was a good look on him.

however jaemin's favorite was the orange hue donghyuck took on for their promotions for Go.

his reason? because he finally came back after a year of hiatus.

hyuck squeezed his hand again. it was such a cute little gesture. "stop spacing out jaemin!" hyuck demanded sleepily, and jaemin could hear the pout in the other's voice.

"sorry, sorry. what time do you need to go record tomorrow?" jaemin asked, carefully brushing a stray lock behind donghyuck's ear.

"eight or nine. they have to record doyoung hyung first" hyuck said while scrunching uo his face, fighting the urge to yawn again.

"okay, we'll have to go home right away then" jaemin hummed a bit in disappointment, and letting go of donghyuck's hand. he ignored the little whine donghyuck let out and wrapped his arm around the male's waist.

donghyuck immediately fell silent and moved even closer to jaemin, fitting his face into the crook of jaemin's neck. it was such an awkward position to be walking in, but jaemin let him be.

"good job by the way. you were amazing at the recording" jaemin praised, walking slowly despite his earlier statement.

"oh, you were listening?" came donghyuck's muffled reply.

"wasn't aware you were there mentally" the vocalist adds.

jaemin pinches his waist, taking delight in the way hyuck mutters a small 'fuck' under his breath at him. "don't curse" jaemin reprimanded.

"you pinched me"

"you deserved it"

hyuck huffs, his breath hitting jaemin's neck and making goosebumps rise on his skin, but he didn't shiver. "you must be lying. i don't sound good in japanese."

"but i'm being honest here. you were so amazing. i already knew you had a beautiful voice, but it sounded even better when you sang in japanese" jaemin tells the other truthfully.

"hm, whatever" hyuck turns his face into the collar of jaemin's t-shirt.

"you don't believe me?" jaemin was pouting now, and now donghyuck's fingers were grasping onto his clothes. "i dont know nana.... you are telling me that so sincerely, that i am almost convinced" hyuck says it so softly, and quietly that jaemin had to strain to hear his words.

jaemin is stunned. just from that, he could tell that hyuck was having doubts about his abilities again, and it probably started from that summer fight.

even if donghyuck and mark went back to being best friends, it doesnt erase the fact that they've said hurtful things, poked at each other's insecurities and brought up sensitive events.

"you know that isn't true duckie. mark didn't mean them. you sound wonderful honey. beautiful, even. ask anyone, they'll tell you the same thing" he said. "renjun, jeno, doyoung hyung, taeil hyung. heck, even jisungie."

donghyuck giggles.

"you really think jisung would say something so nice? that kid doesn't know how to be tactful" donghyuck answers, voice sounding a bit more cheerful than before, yet getting addled.

they're almost to the parking lot where their manager is waiting to take them home. it was nearing 1 AM and jaemin could feel the fatigue that had been on hyuck's body slowly catch up to the other.

he was practically carrying donghyuck's weight. might as well do it properly.

jaemin knelt down and used his other arm to hook it under donghyuck's knees, and straightened up.

donghyuck doesn't even complain, head resting on jaemin's shoulder. eyes hooded and face serene. he looked like an angel, even with all those flourescent lights hitting his skin and making it glow with a soft light.

he looked even more beautiful in this state.

"such a baby" jaemin cooes, pushing the glass doors open with his foot and carefully maneuvering both of them out the door.

they are hit with warm summer night breeze, the sudden gust of wind making donghyuck shudder and burrow his face into jaemin's neck, hiding it from the night.

jaemin himself had shivered, and tightened his grip on donghyuck when he felt the other tuck his face near his collarbones.

good thing the van was in near proximity as it didn't take long for their manager to see them coming and he pulled the doors open, letting jaemin softly lay donghyuck down in the second row. he immediately arranged the older male and that donghyuck's head was carefully positioned on his lap.

"we're ready to go hyung" jaemin informed their manager. "donghyuck is sleeping?" their manager asked.

jaemin nodded, forgetting that their manager can't see him as he was in the front seat. when did he even get there, jaemin couldn't recall.

"jaemin-ah?"

"ah, yes. sorry hyung. donghyuckie passed out when we were starting to leave" jaemin answers. the manager made a hum of understanding.

"thank you for being there for him jaemin-ah. he would've been there the whole night if you didn't come along" their manager stated, and that marked the end of their conversation as he pulled out of the parking lot and started towards their dorms.

jaemin stared at the boy in his lap. donghyuck was deeply asleep by now, judging by his light breathing and lack of turning.

jaemin smiled.

they'll just have their conversation tomorrow then. jaemin looked outside the window.

seoul had never looked so pretty before.

**Author's Note:**

> nahyuck nation hhsksjsh. this was pretty much eh, as i just wrote it right now and winged it. but i really love hyucks japanese and i hope he gets more lines in the future, especially in their japanese promotions. he sounds better than taeil and doyoung honestly when it comes to singing in jap. 
> 
> but anyway, thank you for reading this shitty oneshot, ria out.


End file.
